ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Head of Demons, Gale!
The Head of Demons, Gale! is the 29th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on April 27, 2002 and the English version on February 12, 2005. Haru Glory realizes his father actually kills Zashu to protect him. After Gale Glory gets acquainted with Gale Raregroove, King explains the background behind Enclaim and when the Tower of Din finishes transforming, King leaves Haru and Gale. Both father and son head out to defeat King. Summary Gale slashes Haru through the chest much to Haru's surprise. Haru looks in shock at what his father has done to him. The demons shout "Gale-sama" which puts more doubt in Haru's mind. Before Gale can strike, Haru blocks his father's sword. Gale throws Haru to the ground where Haru sees Zahrshippe dead in a pit. He realizes that his father had saved his life. Gale Glory swings at King, and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. From the cliff above, Shuda observes the battle and talks about how fate has brought them together. This reunion will change the world. Gale refers King as Gale Raregroove. Haru learns a bit about the two's relationship, and King explains that this day is when all time converges. The two explain that today is Enclaim, a ceremony that creates Dark Bring. Elsewhere in the desert, Musica finds Haru's tracks and the group hurry to Haru's location. Back at the tower, Haru has so many questions, and King demonstrates last year's Enclaim by blasting them with Black Zenith. Gale dodges it with some damage to his shoulder guard. King summons the ceremony, and thunderclouds surround the tower. A bolt of purple lightning hits the tower which begins transforming while the earth continues to shake. King begins to give background information on the day of converging time. He explains that this day had the following events occurred: Resha Valentine created the Rave on this day and died (0015), Overdrive occurred (0016), Gale Glory and Raregroove are born on this day (0021), and 20 years later, both Gale created Demon Card (0041). King states that on 0066, Gale Glory will die. After the tower has completed the transformation, Gale asks his son to lend him a hand to stop King and Enclaim. The time to reconnect between father and son will have to wait. Musica and the others arrive at the tower, and Remi and the others see that the tower has changed. Then, demons prepare to attack Elie's group. Shuda kills the demons and urges them to assist Haru and his father inside the Tower of Din. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove‏‎ (Started and Concluded) *Shuda vs. Demons (Started and Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments *Heavenly Blossom *Decalogue *Silver Claiming Dark Bring used *Black Zenith Techniques used *Silver Spear Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *None Trivia *Resha Valentine created the Rave on this day and died (0015) *Overdrive occurred (0016) *Gale Glory and Raregroove are born on this day (0021) *20 years later, both Gales founded the Demon Card (0041). Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc